Zeba
A terrorist and criminal. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley, Zeba wanted to see the world fall to its knees and wanted to be the one responsible for such a feat. He soon became involved and invested in underground terrorist groups in London and around the world always looking for any excuse to create pandemonium. However for him he is not the greatest at it and despite all his attempts most of the time is apprehended and placed in prison or his plans failed by one thing or another. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 14 He left Grasmere Valley at the end of Volume 14. Volume 33 He along with Robin Cross and Miss Chalis decide to take the business block in Midwoodcote hostage and they have Mr Love also part of their plan in a hut with the button to which on their command will blow up the building. Tessa Crab hearing the hostage situation and wanting to improve her reputation and cause for no election to be had that may jeopadise her position she uses Madame Neptune to report that people had been murdered in the block wanting to cause the block to blow up and cause an international incident that would usher in World War III, cause for an election not to take place until from her point of view they won the war and hoping her popularity would improve would remain in power. When this does not transpire the way Tessa wants she visits the bock herself. Soon with the bravery of Patrick Stevens, the hostages manage to run out except for Robin Cross, Zeba and Tessa Crab. The button in the hut ended up being pressed by Russell Hopkins tripping over Hailee Truenoe who was part of Tessa's plan after Mr Love was persuaded not to be part of the scheme causing for the business block to blow up seemingly with the three of them inside. Volume 34 Zeba and Robin are revealed to have survived and are in hospital but Tessa Crab is not accounted for. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #4 The One About a Bank Robbery That Goes Wrong #4 Tale of Zeba Zeba is at the bank wanting to rob it and create havoc. However his plan is foiled when Marge who is rather large barge into him and causes him to fly outside of the earth because she is so large. #19-21 and 25-26 World Cup #20 Tale of Raphael Jefferies When Raphael Jefferies, Jameila Wilks and Samuel Torres in Brazil and catch a subway to see the World Cup. But as they do Zeba turns up and decides to hold up the cart. Gawdy is seen outside and can see everything however despite their please to call the police, she doesn't and instead goes off still trying to find her obsession and love Ronny Badeo who is playing at the World Cup. #21 Tale of Jameila Wilks Jameila fed up of the hostage situation gets a fire extinguisher taking out Zeba as she did. Zeba however is seen laughing saying his plan worked. When the three get to the stadium to see England they hear that England have crashed out and that they didn't get to see the game and went all the way there to not see a single game due to the hold up. Zeba is seen laughing at the end as this was his plan all along to occupy them enough so by the time they went to the stadium England would have already been out of the cup. #22 Tale of Ronny Badeo As riots happening in the streets following Brazil devastating defeat against Germany 7-1, Zeba is seen joining in the chaos as he loves to add to the mayhem. #23 Tale of Debby Laddy He is seen on the plane when Ronny Badeo, Phillip, Gawdy and Mildred are trying to get back home from Grasmere Valley. He tries to hijack the plane but is thrown out of the plane by Debby Laddy. He however manages to survive somehow. #104 That Don’t Impress Me Much #104 Tale of Aunt Carol Zeba tries to steal money again from the bank when Aunt Carol is around town to give her verdict about the place. Abdul McGray asks if Zeba could come back later to steal as they are all doing their best to try and impress Aunt Carol as a town. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 9 Let it Go The known town terrorist, holds up the bank in Grasmere Valley, presumably to get the money from it. The likes of Devon, Nanny Prescot and Champaine are trapped in their as is Abdul McGray who is the bank teller on at the time. Zeba ends up shooting Abdul in the leg when he tries to protect Champaine which Zeba nearly shoots. However it turns out he doesn't want any money, he only wants all traces of merchandise in Grasmere Valley of Frozen to be taken away, something which Nanny Prescot very much agrees with. Zeba however eventually gets arrested and Abdul recovers in the hospital. Season 4 Episode 12 Wanna Ride That Glory Train Devon and the gang are waiting for a train from Grasmere Valley to Littlehampton in order than Devon can perform at a show. However the train takes forever to arrive with the useless train conductor on the platform Ricardo Johnson. Eventually they get on hours later only to discover Mr Hewberry on the train, the love train, a farting Ms Sandbag, a rowdy Liverpool clueless football fans, Stevie Wonder who turns out to be making the train signals and the terrorist Zeba holding up the train for some reason. Being fed up of the constant interruptions of the train’s progress, having kicked the terrorist along with Ricardo Johnson off the train they get off and walk to Little Hampton. While they get there three days later the y get there before the train that they were on does. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 7 The One Where The Bank Robbery Goes Wrong And is Not Put on the West End Nanny Prescot retells the time when Zeba tried to rob the ban and when Abdul protected Champaine during when Sean Bancroft tried to rob the bank.